


From Your Mouth Into Mine

by burntotears



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot is celebrating Beltane and Arthur decides that he wants Merlin to celebrate with him in private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Your Mouth Into Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [kurage_no_fic](http://kurage-no-fic.livejournal.com/profile) for [camelots_closet, round one](http://community.livejournal.com/camelots_closet/profile).
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this. I tried my best to incorporate a good bit of your request/kink list, but seeing as that could probably fuel about 50 different stories, it's obviously not the whole thing! I tried to keep it minimal on the fluff and angst, though there's a bit of both in there--I hope it's not too much for your taste. I had a lot of fun writing this and I was totally excited to get your prompt, so all I can really say is that I hope you enjoy it like I did! ♥

"You see, Merlin, this is why I have you around," Arthur slurred, being all but carried by Merlin. He was leaning on his servant so heavily that Merlin felt his feet sinking into the ground as they walked.

Merlin knew that Beltane would bring ale and with ale came _this_ Arthur—touchy, feely, all too present and _aware_—but this time Arthur had surpassed his usual amount of drinking and entered a state of sluggish alertness. Merlin could do without the sluggish bit, because Arthur _was not_ a light body to haul around.

"I don't really remember dragging your ruined arse around the Beltane fires being in my job description," Merlin shot back, not quite with his usual pungency. It didn't really matter if he insulted Arthur with much vigour because the man was barely paying him any attention.

"You have very prominent cheekbones, Merlin," Arthur blurted then. Well, Merlin had _thought_ the prince was paying him no attention. The comment brought a rosy colouring to his cheeks and he really hoped that Arthur couldn't see it. "You're _blushing_, Merlin!" Arthur gawked, gazing so intently at the sorcerer that it made him blush even more.

Merlin really wanted to sit Arthur down and be done bearing all the prince's weight, but the inactivity would probably have Arthur touching him more and Merlin was not sure if he could handle that tonight. He was fairly certain that Arthur did not have any idea that the way he brushed casually against Merlin always had him hard within seconds and the last time Arthur was drunk he had _snogged_ Merlin. It had been bloody fantastic for him, but then Arthur pulled back and laughed his arse off and said that he was no poofter and Merlin better never try anything funny with him again. Merlin had taken it to heart, because he knew that Arthur didn't like men and was only doing it because he was drunk, and he was truly afraid of losing Arthur over something so stupid and he wouldn't—no he _couldn't_ have that happen.

Merlin tried to stray his attention from the prince he was supporting by admiring the fires. They had been lit for only fifteen minutes but were already blazing like wildfires. The flames danced merrily in front of his eyes, reflecting on all sleek surfaces and making it look as if they were completely out of control. This was done every year in Camelot, however, and Merlin knew that they took every precaution to be certain that the giant fires did not run rampant in the kingdom. Still, the heat was immense and it was making Merlin uncomfortable under the weight of his clothes. It did not help that it was unseasonably hot tonight and Merlin felt every bit of skin that Arthur was touching burn with a different type of fire. He really wanted to shed his clothes and cool off somewhere but he had Arthur to watch after and suggesting something like that with Arthur in his current state would _not_ be a good idea.

" Tell me, _Merlin_," he heard the prince say, just centimeters away from his ear. Arthur's breath was warm against the shell of Merlin's ear and despite all the heat he shivered from the feel of it.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to walk on your knees?"

Merlin's insides turned to ice. "S—sire?" he stuttered out, voice pitched an octave higher than normal. He was unsure if he'd really heard Arthur correctly. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

"You heard me," Arthur said and now his voice was low and dangerous. He was challenging Merlin to answer. He was playing a game with his servant and Merlin did not like it.

"I'm not sure what—what you mean, sire," Merlin settled on finally, hoping that Arthur would tire of this soon.

"Alright, Merlin, let me show you," the prince replied in the same deep voice as before. Arthur seemed revitalised, like he wasn't even pissed anymore. He tugged Merlin by the elbow away from the fires and toward the forest. The musicians had begun to play an upbeat dance song, the lute, cornamuse and shawm players gathered near one of the fires in a set of matching purple and gold outfits. If Merlin were not so worried about what Arthur was up to, he'd have actually enjoyed the performance.

They did not go deep into the wooded area, but it was dark and thick with enough towering trees to conceal them. Arthur slowed his pace and eventually stopped, releasing Merlin's elbow underneath the hangings of a giant elm tree. He looked at Merlin pointedly, staring with an intensity that Merlin had never seen from him before. Then he began to untie his trousers, never breaking eye contact once. He shoved his trousers down over his hips, exposing his already hardened prick.

Merlin had absolutely no idea what Arthur was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. His eyes immediately fell from Arthur's face to his cock; he unconsciously licked his lips. He couldn't take his eyes off of Arthur's beautiful form, so when the prince spoke, he jumped in surprise. "Would you like me to help you?"

Merlin finally looked up at Arthur in confusion. "What?" he asked, but Arthur did not answer. He placed a hand on either side of Merlin's shoulders and forcefully pushed him down until Merlin had no choice but to drop to his knees in front of him. Arthur grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of Merlin's head with one hand and took his prick in the other. Merlin tried to look up at him, but Arthur was holding his hair too tightly. There seemed to be a moment of hesitation in the prince's movements, but then he leaned his hips forward and pressed the head of his cock to Merlin's lips.

There were so many things going through Merlin's mind, the most glaring of them being uncertainty. _Was this really happening?_ Arthur had never come to him in this manner before so why was he doing it now? It did not seem as though the prince was even drunk and Merlin wondered if he had been planning to do this all along.

Arthur pressed his cock past Merlin's lips and into the warmth of his mouth, never asking if it was ok to do so—Merlin didn't seem to have a choice in the matter. Arthur thrust roughly into his mouth, reaching the back of Merlin's throat and gagging him. He pulled back, but not all the way out. Merlin did nothing one way or the other; his entire body was frozen with fear and confusion. Arthur tightened his hold in Merlin's hair painfully. "_Suck_ it, Merlin," he said, still in that low tone that Merlin was unfamiliar with.

Despite the fact that Arthur had not asked him if he would do this, Merlin had grown hard. It wasn't as if he'd never dreamed of doing it before and if he were honest with himself, the force with which Arthur was treating him was turning him on more than it probably should. Finally, he wrapped his tongue around the underside of the prince's cock and sucked against it experimentally. Arthur's grip in his hair went lax and a faint but distinct noise of approval escaped from the prince's throat. He pulled back slowly, continuing the suction around Arthur's length until he reached the head of his cock, which he sucked in a similar manner but received a completely different reaction. The blond moaned louder and his hips bucked forward, almost choking Merlin as the tip brushed the back of his throat again.

He had to do something to stop Arthur from thrusting or he'd end up getting sick. He placed his hands against Arthur's hips and held them firmly, trying once again. He kept his tongue shaped to the underside of the prince's cock and pressed forward as far as he could without gagging, then pulled back, sucking at varying pressures. This was an effective approach—Arthur was practically humming at him, hand massaging against his scalp absentmindedly.

The longer Merlin worked on him, the more he began to enjoy himself. Being able to elicit these sorts of noises and movements from Arthur was empowering to him, and while Arthur may have thought he was dominating Merlin, Merlin felt like he was actually the one who was in control at the moment. He decided to try something he normally would not have the gall to do since Beltane seemed to be encouraging them both to do things they didn't do otherwise. He waited until Arthur's breathing got erratic, then he pulled off of the prince's cock and stood up. Arthur was still for a few moments before he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Merlin with a dazed expression. Merlin thought he looked more delicious than usual and couldn't stop himself from covering his mouth with his own. Arthur did not protest in the slightest; he responded to Merlin's open mouth with gusto, rubbing his tongue sloppily against the warlock's and wrapping an arm around his waist to steady himself.

When they pulled back from one another to catch their breath, Merlin kissed against Arthur's jaw before whispering near his ear, "Arthur."

The prince replied with nothing more than an "_Mmm_" noise deep within his throat.

Merlin faltered, not quite sure he could go through with it after all. Arthur chose that moment to rut against Merlin's thigh with his naked cock and the lust that filled Merlin was enough to make him spill the words that teetered on the edge of his tongue. "I want to fuck you, Arthur," he said, groaning as the words left his own lips. Both of his hands descended to cup the prince's arse, leveraging so that he could thrust his erection against Arthur's. They both groaned, Arthur unanswering of Merlin's request, which was the same as affirmation to him at that point.

He pushed Arthur back against the tree and began to fumble with the ties on his own trousers. Arthur's hands were there too, getting in the way more than helping it along. They finally got them undone and Merlin dropped them down to his ankles and wrapped Arthur's hand around his erection. He had to brace himself against the tree because the mere touch of Arthur's calloused palms was almost enough to make him come right then. Arthur started to pump Merlin's length lazily, while Merlin explored the prince's neck and shoulder with his mouth. At one point Merlin bit Arthur so hard that he jumped in surprise and knocked the back of his head against the tree. "_Ow!_" Arthur whined, raising a hand to his head gingerly, testing it for blood.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, worried that he'd really got hurt and it was Merlin's fault entirely.

The prince laughed quietly. "I'm fine." Arthur looked piercingly into Merlin's face and Merlin could see the flames dancing inside his blue irises. "Merlin, are you…I want…" It was the first time since Arthur had dragged him into the forest that he couldn't speak plainly and it was oddly endearing.

Merlin couldn't help but looked surprised. Arthur really _did_ want to do this? "Yeah?" he asked, then wished he hadn't because it gave him the chance to change his mind.

"_Yes_," came Arthur's reply, in that dangerous tone that made him with desire. They started kissing again and Merlin could feel Arthur wiggling around, trying to get his trousers to fall the rest of the way down his hips. Merlin pulled back and helped Arthur out of his trousers. He ran his hands up either side of Arthur's legs, from ankle to hip then turned him around. He bent Arthur against the tree and kissed his shoulder blades reassuringly before spitting on his middle finger and placing it just outside Arthur's hole. He rubbed the pad of his finger around it a few times and then pressed inside. Arthur went rigid instantly, but Merlin didn't remove his finger. He held it still and sucked at Arthur's neck, then wrapped his other hand around the prince's cock, fingering the head coaxingly. Eventually Arthur relaxed around Merlin's finger and the warlock began pumping into him, making an attempt to stretch him as best he could. It did not take long for Merlin to be able to add another finger and then even a third; Arthur was surprisingly compliant.

They were getting restless, though. Merlin was rutting against Arthur's arse cheek and groaning against his ear.

"_Merlin_," Arthur pleaded to him.

That bit of dominance that Merlin had been feeling swelled in his chest again and he bit down on Arthur's earlobe. "Say it," he commanded. Arthur groaned in frustration, pumping down on Merlin's slender fingers. He made no attempt to speak, so Merlin removed his fingers, much to the prince's dismay—he actually whimpered. "_Say it_," Merlin repeated, this time tangling his fingers in Arthur's hair and tugging back roughly just as he'd done to Merlin earlier.

Arthur was growling at him now, obviously not wanting to relinquish to his servant. Merlin watched the internal struggle on Arthur's shoulders, the muscles constricting and relaxing as he fought within himself, pride against desire. Finally, after what could have been forever, he whispered, "Fuck me, Merlin."

Merlin considered for a moment asking him to say it louder, but he wanted this as much as Arthur did, so he forwent the ascendancy for pleasure. "Turn around," Merlin said, turning the prince himself anyway. He kissed Arthur's mouth briefly before readying himself. He slicked his cock with his own precome, but it wasn't going to be enough. Looking down at his hand, he mumbled a few words beneath his breath, eyes flashed golden and then his hand was covered in a conjured lubricant. He spread it thickly over his length, reached around and rubbed the rest around and partially inside Arthur's hole then braced his legs a good distance apart.

He thought only a moment about the best way to do this, then hooked one elbow beneath each of Arthur's knees and pulled the prince's feet out from underneath him. Arthur braced his hands on Merlin's shoulders, his back rubbing painfully against the bark of the tree as Merlin positioned his hole level with his cock. Merlin braced his own hands against the trunk of the tree behind Arthur, steadying himself more and began aligning the head of his prick with Arthur's arsehole. Both were so slick that it took him almost a minute to actually get there, but finally he found the entrance and pushed himself inside without any more delay.

They both groaned aloud in unison. Arthur's hole was unbelievably tight around his erection—he couldn't move comfortably inside of him at all. Arthur's face was turning red and he was digging his nails into Merlin's shoulders. "_Hurts_," Arthur breathed out raggedly. Merlin leaned forward and kissed his mouth softly. He coaxed the blond's lips apart slowly, rubbed his tongue gently against Arthur's, and then pulled back. "Relax," he said and looked Arthur in the eye. It was the stare that seemed to settle Arthur's nerves. Slowly his muscles loosened and Merlin felt the strain on his cock lessen until he could hold still no longer and began to thrust into Arthur.

They kissed sloppily at first, Merlin pumping shallowly in and out of Arthur's heat, reveling in the feel of being _inside_ of Arthur. He had thought about it plenty of times, but he had never thought it would actually happen. There he was, though, buried inside of the prince's arse, grunting and sweating and moaning with every thrust. He felt water splash against his face and pulled away from Arthur, momentarily confused, until the sky opened up and began to drop heavy rain upon them. The music died away quickly and people were screaming at the sudden downpour, hurrying for cover. The fires began to die beneath the weight of the rain, causing smoke to fill the air around them.

The rain did little to douse the heat between the two of them. They took in the sight and sounds around them, but it caused no more than a momentary pause before they were entangled in each other again. Merlin began angling his thrusts as best he could, aiming for the spot that pleased Arthur the most. It took him many tries, but finally he slammed deeply inside of Arthur and the prince's mouth flew open and a few choice expletives fell from it. He trapped Merlin's mouth again and bit down on the Merlin's bottom lip, lapping at the rainwater that mixed with the copper taste of blood.

The more it rained, the more Merlin's footing began to give way. There was no way he was going to be able to hold Arthur up any longer. "I'm going to fall," he said with a sigh and reluctantly pulled out of Arthur's arse and lowered him back to the ground on his own feet. Arthur did not look dejected in the slightest. In fact, he picked back up snogging Merlin as though nothing at all had happened. Hands fisted in Merlin's tunic as Arthur turned him around and shoved him roughly against the tree where he had been just moments before. He began sinking to the ground, pulling Merlin down with him until they were both sitting bare arsed in the mud and grass. Arthur straddled Merlin's waist and the he began to understand what he was getting at. Merlin adjusted himself, holding his prick in place so that Arthur could align himself against it and then the prince sat on him, slowly burying Merlin inside until he was all the way in.

Feeling himself fill Arthur to the hilt was practically all he needed to reach his peak. Arthur had barely fucked himself twice on Merlin's cock and he was moaning Arthur's name and releasing his seed inside the prince, his whole body convulsing through his orgasm. He could feel Arthur still hard against his stomach and wrapped his hand around the prince's cock and pumped his fist in rhythm with his own jutting hips. He gained more control over his hand as his climax faded and he began to tease the head of Arthur's cock with his thumb, rubbing his nail along the slit before pumping again, finally bringing Arthur over the brink. He continued to pump his hand over Arthur as he rode through his orgasm, leaning in and kissing him open-mouthed and slick.

Arthur finally lifted himself until Merlin's softened length pulled out of him completely and then he collapsed against Merlin's chest, burying his nose into his servant's neck. The rained poured down over them but they were too exhausted to move yet. The forest was quiet—it sounded as though everyone had retreated back into the castle to continue the night's festivities.

When they began pulling their wet trousers back on, Merlin said offhandedly, "Were you even drunk, Arthur?"

The prince did not answer right away. He was balancing on one foot, trying to put his boot back on without having to sit on the ground. Merlin walked over and helped him so that he didn't fall over. When they had both of Arthur's feet back in his boots, he said, "No, not really."

"You planned all this?" Merlin asked, voice laced with surprise and concern. Merlin would never regret being able to do this with Arthur, but he had trouble seeing how Arthur could suddenly be interested in him and enough so to put together some elaborate scheme to have sex with him.

Arthur ran a hand through his soaked hair and lifted his arms up in a universal sign of _I've no earthly idea_. "I didn't _plan_ it really, I just…I wanted to see if you fancied doing it like I did."

"Since _when?_ The last time you got sloshed and snogged me, Arthur, you threatened me to never try it again. So what—what the _hell?_"

Arthur was getting frustrated. "Look Merlin, I don't really want to talk about this, alright? Can we please get inside the bloody castle and stop standing outside in the pissing rain?" Arthur started toward the castle, not waiting for Merlin to follow.

There was anger growing inside of Merlin's chest now. Did he really think that he could instigate something like this and then not even _talk_ about it afterward? "No, Arthur, we're going to talk about this," Merlin said and grabbed the prince by the arm.

The prince whirled around, jerking his arm free of Merlin's hold. He glared at Merlin and in the moonlight he saw fire burning in his eyes even though the fires had been thoroughly extinguished long before. "I said I'm not bloody discussing it Merlin. Don't forget your place; you are my _servant_ and you don't tell me what I will and will not do!"

When they returned to the castle, Uther was positively livid that Arthur had been nowhere to be found and had just been organising a search party to look for him. Arthur was clearly not in a mood to argue with his father, so he said nothing at all and left as soon as he was dismissed. He didn't even look at Merlin and he barred him from his chambers.

Merlin felt as tetchy as Uther had been. Arthur had _no_ right to treat him this way. He should have stopped it as soon as it began; he should have never let Arthur try any of it. Now what he had feared the most was going to happen—he was going to lose Arthur and really, it wasn't even his fault. It was Arthur's fault for instigating something so stupid, something that Merlin _knew_ would end disastrously for the both of them.

The high he had felt when he was with Arthur was shattering all around him, leaving him in more pain and anguish than he'd been in before. He used to think that one night with Arthur would be the greatest gift in the world and he would rather have that than nothing at all, but now? Now he wanted to go back to suffering in silence and keeping his best mate. He wasn't even sure if he'd still have one now.

. . .

Though Arthur did not avoid Merlin, he never spoke to him extraneously either. The usual ease with which they would joke and enjoy one another was gone and it was obvious to more than just the two of them that they were not getting on. Arthur felt irritable all the time, not just around Merlin, and his knights and even his father were noticing. They would all ask what was the matter, but of course he could say nothing to them.

He should have known that Morgana would stick her nose into the situation, because that was something she had always been good at doing. She would not stop questioning him as to the reasoning of his down sodden mood and Arthur had mumbled something about Merlin to her at one point, because she was just so relentless. He had never expected her to be quite so interfering though. After a week of his crankiness, she ended up locking Arthur and Merlin together in a broom cupboard and told them she wouldn't release them until they worked things out.

They spent at least fifteen minutes banging on the door and screaming obscenities at her then they spent another fifteen minutes getting comfortable and avoiding one another's gaze. Arthur rubbed the back of his neck and said finally, "I'm sorry."

He was greeted with a snort of disbelief from Merlin, which stung him more than he would be willing to admit. "For what, exactly? The list has got rather long, so I've no way of knowing what you would be referring to."

The prince sighed. "I should never have tried any of it. It was—it was a mistake." He didn't regret it in any way, so he was not entirely certain what part had been a mistake. Things hadn't felt right after they had done it, though, so something was off—he just wished he knew how to pinpoint exactly what that something was.

"Well, we're in total agreement there, _sire_," his servant shot back at him.

He'd never seen Merlin angry like this before and if he were honest, he did not like that it was him with whom Merlin was annoyed. "I don't mean it like that, Merlin. I mean that—"

"_What_, Arthur? You mean that I'm a servant and you shouldn't have been rolling in the mud with someone beneath you?" The venom with which Merlin spoke to him was nothing like Arthur had ever witnessed, especially from Merlin.

"No, Merlin! I _wanted_ to do it!"

Merlin looked flabbergasted. "If you wanted to do it so badly, why do you keep being such an arse to me afterward?"

"Because I don't understand it! You're a man! And you're my _servant_, Merlin! It's not even right!" If anyone were to ever find out what he'd done—what he _wanted_ to do, the Pendragon name would be ruined and his father would probably disown him.

Merlin's face began to soften, but that didn't make Arthur feel much better. He realised now that it wasn't Merlin's anger that bothered him, but the fact that he still wanted to kiss him even though he knew it was completely wrong.

"Arthur," Merlin said quietly, "it's not wrong."

He laughed harshly. "I know a whole kingdom full of people who would disagree with that, Merlin."

"If we both feel it, how can it be wrong?" Merlin asked and he sounded unsure about it himself.

"I don't know," Arthur replied. "Maybe there's something wrong with _us_. I don't want to talk about it because I don't understand it, Merlin. And no one can _ever_ find out."

Merlin laid a hand on Arthur's knee. Arthur looked down at it, studying it as though it were a painting. He wanted to despise it, to find it repulsive, but he didn't. He liked it. He enjoyed Merlin's company, Merlin's touch, Merlin's lips. "I won't ever tell anyone, Arthur."

The prince nodded. "I know you won't."

"We won't…we won't ever do it again, Arthur, if that's what you want." Merlin's hand squeezed Arthur's knee reassuringly.

Arthur looked him full in the face, a sad smile gracing his lips. "I told you, Merlin. I really don't know _what_ I want." Arthur laid his hand over Merlin's, intertwining their fingers together and squeezing Merlin's hand. He still felt as lost as ever, but it was a small comfort knowing that he would have someone there with him who felt the same.

\- fin -


End file.
